My Cousin Skully
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and the gang is gonna have a spend time with Skully. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Skully Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: Are you serious to you? *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At The UG RV *''Grandpa is sitting on the couch and play weird man toy and Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve is sitting on the couch too.'' *Uncle Grandpa: yawns I'm very bored. *Belly Bag: Yeah, Me neither. Why don't you have to help my friends before it gets bored. *Uncle Grandpa: Nonsense, Belly Bag. We help all my friends. Especially me. And i'm gonna slouching on the couch. *Mr. Gus: You know, that's one on my friend does have to dream come true. I wish my cousin skully will have friends. *Skully: off-screen Did somebody say "FRIENDS"? *''comes up to join the UG RV'' *Skully: YEE-HAW!!! HA! *Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus: SKULLY! *Skully: What's up, ya'll? *Uncle Grandpa: Who are you anyway? *Skully: I'll tell you who I am! I'm your old pal "Skully". *Uncle Grandpa: Powsy Walsy! Isn't this cousin looks so weird to you? *Gus and Pizza Steve looks at Skully. *Mr. Gus: The where? The what? The when? Who knows! *Pizza Steve: It's a love of joy! It's so skull and boney. *Uncle Grandpa: So much cooler than Skully, Pizza Steve. So guys, are you excited or what? pauses *Mr. Gus: You know what? I like him! I'll come play with you! *Pizza Steve: Aw yeah! *Uncle Grandpa: Then let's go! *''Grandpa and the gang was having a spend time with Skully. To the Carnival *''all riding a six seats motorcycle with Skully. Uncle Grandpa, the gang and Skully is gonna ride with the roller coaster.'' *Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus and Skully: YAY!! *Uncle Grandpa: WOO-HOO!!! THIS IS AWESO-O-OME!!!! *''throws a ball at the nine stack of cups and the cups fall down. And give a prize to Skully. Uncle Grandpa is gonna give a go, Uncle Grandpa throws a ball at the nine stack of cups and the cups fall down. And give a prize to Uncle Grandpa. Pizza Steve is gonna give a go, Pizza Steve throws a ball at the nine stack of cups and the cups fall down. And give a prize to Pizza Steve. Uncle Grandpa is gonna give a go, Mr. Gus throws a ball and hit back on his face and gets a black-eye and Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve and Skull are laughing at Mr. Gus.'' *Mr. Gus: I've seen enough. *''Grandpa and the gang and the cousin Skully are playing a game called "Bumper Cars". Uncle Grandpa car bumps at Mr. Gus car.'' *Mr. Gus: Awww, come on now! giggles *''Gus car bumps at Uncle Grandpa car.'' *Mr. Gus: Got ya! laughs *''Grandpa car bumps at Mr. Gus car.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Got ya! laughs *''Gus car bumps at Uncle Grandpa car.'' *Mr. Gus: Bump! laughs *''Grandpa car bumps at Mr. Gus car.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Bump! laughs *Pizza Steve: KA-CHOW!! *''Steve car bumps at Uncle Grandpa car and Mr. Gus car.'' *Pizza Steve: Bump goes to bumper cars! laughs *Skully: BREEEEEEEEEEE-''' *''car bumps at Uncle Grandpa car, Pizza Steve car and Mr. Gus car.'' *''is sharing the Ice Cream for Uncle Grandpa and friends. Uncle Grandpa licks the ice cream. Pizza Steve licks the ice cream. And Mr. Gus licks the ice cream and the tongue is stuck like a candy cane ice cream. Mr. Gus is pull his tongue but now it's stuck.'' *Mr. Gus: Oh, Pickle juice. *''Grandpa, Skully and Pizza Steve are laughing at Mr. Gus.'' The Outside *Uncle Grandpa: sighs This is the life. I'm sure if you asked for returning. *Mr. Gus: Yup. yawns Classic Skully. *Skully: Hey hey hey! I've got a joke for you guys! *Uncle Grandpa: Uhhh... What are you talking about? *Skully: You guys! *Belly Bag: Maybe i'll be about your joke. *Uncle Grandpa: Your joke is started, Skully. *Skully: Alright, i'll telling you guys a joke. ''AHEM!'' Who is the most famous skeleton detective? *Uncle Grandpa: Uhh, I don't know. *Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus: Who? *Skully: Sherlock Bones. *''Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus laughs because the joke is funny.'' *Uncle Grandpa: You're the king of the comedy, Skully. *Skully: Yeah, I know. *Mr. Gus: Maybe you can tell all of you for more joke. *Skully: I know. But I guess i can tell another joke for you guys. Okay. ''AAAHAHAHAEM!!!'' Why did the skeleton run up the tree? *Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus: We don't know. Why? *Skully: A dog wanted to eat it’s bones. FETCHY FETCHY! *''Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus laughs because the joke is funny.'' *Uncle Grandpa: They think the jokes are really funny! *Skully: Yeah, let's have some fun together forever! *Uncle Grandpa: Aw yeah! See, Mr. Gus. Together forever. *Mr. Gus: Misery. *''all riding a six seats motorcycle with Skully.'' *Mr. Gus: Skully, what are you doing to ride a motorcycle. *Skully: Because Mr. Gus, you know what it takes to ride a motorcycle, because you're a cool looking pizza. *Pizza Steve: Oh my! I'm the best! *''motorcycle is spinning around and stops at the Mart-Mart.'' *Skully: We're here at the Mart-Mart. We can pick everything! Come on, friends! *Uncle Grandpa: Alright! Mr. Gus, are you ready to come in to the Mart-Mart. *Mr. Gus: Sure. *Uncle Grandpa: Then let's go! *''Grandpa grabs Mr. Gus hand and the gang goes to the Mart-Mart.'' At The Mart-Mart *Uncle Grandpa: We're ''IN''! *Mr. Gus: So this is a shop of the Mart-Mart. *Uncle Grandpa: Yep, it's the only the grocery store in town. So let me show you one of these bad boy. Let's see... Orange, check. Grape, check. Soda, check. Spaghetti, check and Sausage, check. And also as those Macaroni and cheese. And also eggs! *''Grandpa grabs Macaroni and cheese and eggs and visits Cashier.'' *Cashier: How can I order you guys? *Uncle Grandpa: We've got Orange, Grape, Soda, Spaghetti and sausage. *Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus: And Macaroni and cheese. *Skully: And also.... ''EGGS!'' *Cashier: Okay, you can buy in $8.00. *Uncle Grandpa: 8 Dollars level on the doze. *''Grandpa is having 8 dollars and gives a Cashier. *Cashier: Thank you and come again. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! *''Grandpa and gang is laughing so they all got grape, orange, spaghetti, sausage, Macaroni and cheese, soda and eggs.'' At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: sighs It sure is a lot of fun. Don't ya, guys? *Mr. Gus: Yeah, man. I feel like a strong men on that situation. sighs So relief. *Pizza Steve: Yeah man, I supposed that weird looking skeleton was to play too. He also boned up. *Belly Bag: Yeah true. True. It was nothing at all. Honest. *Uncle Grandpa: Whoo! And boy, look at the time. I guess nothing always appeared. So all see ya later, Skully. *Skully: Goodbye, Guys! *Uncle Grandpa: Bye! *''comes out and goes to cemetery, but now he goes in. Skully is watching TV but remote is not there.'' *Skully: gasps Wait! Where's my remote! I can't turn on instead of remote. Wait a minute! Uncle Grandpa and the gang did it! Grrr!!! *''comes out in R.I.P. and gets angry roarily.'' *Skully: That Uncle Grandpa and the gang is got my remote. ''MYYYY'' Remote! I've gonna steal it back once and for all! *''comes out the cemetery and goes to the UG RV.'' *Skully: Who... stole... my... ''REMOOOOOOOOTE?!?!?!?!?'' *''gang points at Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag.'' *Belly Bag: gasps What? NO! It wasn't me! I promise! *Skully: So, you try to steal my remote, eh? Why, I'll tear you to pieces! *Uncle Grandpa: ''HOLY SMOKES!! THAT ABSOLUTELY NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!'' *Belly Bag: Run for your lives! *''is chasing at Uncle Grandpa.'' *Skully: I'll have to kill you and murder you and also gets jacking off and you'll never told me! *''Grandpa goes up to tree and looks at Skully.'' *Skully: ''UNCLE GRANDPA, GIVE ME BACK MY REMOTE, RIGHT NOW!!'' *Uncle Grandpa: ''NEVER!'' raspberries *Skully: Okay, Uncle Grandpa, you asked for it! *''Grandpa gives a remote at Skully.'' *Skully: Huh? My remote? It's back! MY PAL! Oh my father, thank you! Uncle Grandpa, where did you find this? *Uncle Grandpa: You know, Skully. The remote is under the tree. Which is two. And that remote is on the couch. *Skully: I can't believe it, that sounds mostly true! laughs I can't deal without ya, Uncle Grandpa and the gang! *Uncle Grandpa: It was once in a lifetime, Skully. You can go to cemetery now. *Skully: Okay, Uncle Grandpa. Goodbye, Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus, I hope to see you again soon! at the eyes on the camera Not any kind of episodes, though. *Uncle Grandpa: Good-bye, Skully! Have a wonderful life! *Skully: Thank you... *''rides a motorcycle and drives away.'' *Skully: And GOOD NIGHT!!! *Uncle Grandpa: Good luck, Skully! Come back anytime! sighs I love that skeleton guy. What do you think, boys? *Mr. Gus: It was amazing. *Pizza Steve: Yeah, I sure love that. *Belly Bag: And once of it's lifetime, your Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: I barely think what I see. *''Grandpa winks.'' Intermission *''Grandpa is playing a flute and Uncle Grandpa pops out the flute.'' *Uncle Grandpa: gasps It's true, It always a same size as me! *Uncle Grandpa #2: Yeah, I'm afraid so. But I definitely use as two Uncle Grandpas. *Uncle Grandpa #3: YES, IT ''IS'''! *pauses'' *''Uncle Grandpas are backing away slowly.'' *Uncle Grandpa #3: What are these two guys? Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes